


Batter Up

by Miss Millennium Cross (TribalGarnet)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Bats, Bullying, Carnival, Children, College, Crying, Debt, Dessert & Sweets, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Photography, Poetry, Possessive Behavior, Shopping, Sports, Teasing, Teenage Dorks, Underage Smoking, Violetshipping, Zombie Apocalypse, puppyshipping - Freeform, that AU tag is no joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalGarnet/pseuds/Miss%20Millennium%20Cross
Summary: Semi-related one-shots for a puppyship story that's been stuck in my head for a bit.





	1. Bathrooms

Sitting in the library, Katsuya chewed on a pen and recalled earlier events. Embarrassment flooded his body when he remembered how quickly things had escalated... and how quick he was to comply.

* * *

 It had been a particularly nasty day with the sneers from the school population. Even though Katsuya was an okay student now, and a jock of the school, no one seemingly wanted to respect him for who he was. They only saw him as the lone paperboy, and a wild animal that would never amount to anything. Those thoughts rolled around his head as he shoved into the boy’s bathroom.

He approached the sink and turned on the faucet, scooping his palms underneath the stream and then splashing water onto his face. The teen set his hands’ heels upon the sink’s lip and stared at his reflection. _Damn it all._ He watched droplets of water roll down his tanned skin, and gritted his teeth. Why the Hell did he care anyway? It’s not like those people mattered. All that mattered were his friends. His sister. So why was he so upset about a few teachers and students scoffing at him trying to be a good student? Why was he upset when he got laughed at by the class after receiving bad marks on a test?

His thoughts were cut short by the bathroom door opening, and he turned to face whoever had walked in. He felt his throat close up when he saw no one other than Seto Kaiba. Great, that was the last guy he needed in his business right then and there.

There was a long drawn out silence between them both, and just as Katsuya was going to open his mouth to shout at Seto, the taller walked over. He loomed over Katsuya, and the height difference between them both made the blonde angrily back up. He couldn’t find the words to express his fury, so he just glared at Seto until he was backed into a corner. “Ay!” Seto hardly looked phased by Katsuya’s exclamation. “What’s da bright idea ’ere? Are ya tryin’ ta intimidate me into submission, because it ain’t gonna-”

“Just shut up, mutt.” Seto hissed, leaning down and pressing his hand against the wall beside Katsuya.

“YA DON’T GET THE RIGHT TA CALL ME A MUTT!” Katsuya screamed, his ears getting hot with humiliation. He opened his mouth to say something else, but faltered off when he saw Seto had gotten closer. “What are you…”

Seto pressed his lips to Katsuya’s. So much of the blonde wanted to shove him away and scream, but he lost that ability when he felt Seto’s hands wrap around his hips and lift him up. The taller shoved him against the wall and held him up with his body. He stroked the other’s lower lip with his tongue, and in surprise and a deeper sense of want, Katsuya found himself opening his mouth.

Their tongues swirled together, pushing and prodding together. Their mouths broke apart only to hungrily gasp for air, and then they dove back in. Katsuya numbed noted over and over again in his head how someone like Seto could kiss so gratifyingly. He tangled his fingers in brown locks, wondering how much trouble they’d get in if they were caught. He supposed that was just part of the risk. The kiss broke again, so Katsuya leaned forward and lapped at Seto’s lower lip. They stared at each other for a moment, before Seto let him slide to the ground again. Katsuya almost lost his balance. His knees were weak and wobbling.

“What… the Hell…” Katsuya breathed after a moment. He glared up at Seto, swallowing thickly as he got a grip on his thoughts and emotions again. “Who do ya think ya are?”

There was another long pause, and Seto eventually stopped staring at a wall. Katsuya almost wished he hadn’t. Their eyes met, ordinary brown eyes versus taiga blue. He saw the highlights, the tints, the shades, the faucets, all blue, and so blue. Katsuya held his breath for a moment, before looking away and scoffing. There was a reddish blush on his cheeks.

Seto took Katsuya’s hand, and opened a sharpie. He carefully carved the symbols of his personal phone number in black against the shorter’s skin. Capping it, he stepped back. When there was no protest from Katsuya, he left the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the day breezed by. On the bike ride home, he stopped once or twice to hold his camera up to his face and snap a picture of a scene. The sun was setting… and the lighting was just perfect. But while he usually immersed himself in photography, he found himself really unable to focus. So much so that he didn’t ride his bike home, and instead went to the nearby library. He settled himself at a computer, and tried passing time by listening to music. When he realized he couldn’t keep his feelings bottled up anymore, he started a blog.

He posted some of his photographs, but after a chunk of time just thinking, he decided to delete the pictures and instead make his first post a poem.

He titled it bathrooms.


	2. Shopping Spree

_My God, I was so wrong about him._

Katsuya’s fingers danced across the library keyboard, a newfound glow upon his features. He couldn’t help but smile as he picked his words carefully for the new poem he would be posting to his blog, describing in vague detail the date he had gone on with Seto.

They hadn’t officially said it, but Katsuya could assume that they were now boyfriends. It was a rather silly thought, but it made stupid butterflies batter the insides of his stomach. He felt like a high school girl giggling and gossiping about her crush. But such a comparison wasn’t that far off. Katsuya had covered his mouth to conceal a wide grin so often the librarian was beginning to giggle too. 

* * *

Katsuya didn’t like to use the phone in his house. It was a landline, and his father hated knowing that his son had people he could contact. And he didn’t have a phone of his own, so he walked out downtown and pushed a dime into the payphone, punching in Seto’s phone number and letting it ring. Just as he had grown worried that Seto wasn’t going to pick up, he did.

“Kaiba?”

“Are you calling me from a _payphone_?” Came the cold response.

Katsuya inhaled, and then exhaled. He was already regretting his decision. “Yes, Kaiba. I’m calling you from a payphone. Not everyone runs a multibillionaire company and owns five iPhone six pluses.” There was a pause.

“And you called me, because…”

“Because you gave me your phone number. And I want to know what the fuck that scene in the bathroom was.” Katsuya waited. After some more silence Katsuya continued, “listen, if it was just a-“

“No, calm down. Don’t get your-“ there was a sigh as Seto clearly restrained himself from insulting Katsuya. “I gave you my phone number because I wanted to ask you out.”

“Abuh?”

“Speak English, please.”

Katsuya wrinkled his nose. He plucked another dime out of his hand and pushed it into the payphone. Seto snickered, which made the blonde flush in embarrassment. “I- why? Wh-why me?”

“Do you accept?” There was a long pause. Katsuya answered Seto’s question with an uncharacteristically quiet, “yes.”

Seto chuckled. Katsuya blushed. “I’ll pick you up on Saturday then, at 5pm.”

“Pick me up from the library.” Katsuya rushed out. Then, before Seto could ask why, he hung up. He leaned against the payphone. The blonde wondered exactly he was thinking, accepting a date from the man he hated so fervently…

* * *

On Saturday, he woke up at ten in the morning to pick through his clothes and see what outfit would be best. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. Knowing Seto, he probably planned for him to be extremely underdressed to a fancy dinner.

That thought didn’t help with the nervousness scraping at his stomach. The embarrassment would almost be too much to handle. And he usually rebounded from embarrassment like a tennis ball. After a half an hour, he gave up and walked to the payphone so that he could call up his friend Anzu. She knew how this kind of stuff worked… at least, Katsuya hoped she did.

He had predicted her reaction. “Kaiba asked you out on a date?!”

“Yes.”

“And you accepted!”

“Mhm.”

“And you want me to help you pick out clothes?”

“Dat’s right.” He held the phone in his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck with his free one. “Could ya maybe not scream so loud? Ya know my ears are sensitive.”

“I’m sorry. Anyway, you’ve come to the _perfect_ person for this kind of thing! Do you have your wallet? Oh, I don’t care if you do. We’re going shopping!” And with that, he heard the line go flat. He hung up the payphone and swallowed thickly. Ah, he had never regretted a decision more in his life than he did now.

He walked to Anzu’s house after he considered just throwing himself in front of a car. The hospital bill would have been easier to deal with than the sense of hopeless-nervousness he was experiencing. All kinds of scenarios raked through his mind, each one worse than the last. Katsuya realized quickly that he didn’t have to knock on the door, because Anzu was standing outside already.

“So I hope you don’t mind,” _oh God. What did you do, Anzu?_ “But I called up Miho and Mai so they could all give their input and help out.”

“Oh no.” Katsuya covered his eyes, feeling his ears get hot. “Did ya tell them who I was going out with?”

“Obviously,” the brunette folded her arms, and even looked a little insulted. “How could they help pick out an outfit if they don’t know the competition? Besides, I shop with them all the time. Sometimes we FaceTime Shizuka too, but her taste is more…”

“Like she’s trying to dress a life-sized teddy bear.”

“Exactly. Oh, look. Mai’s never late.” Anzu said, taking Katsuya’s hand and walking him up to the car that had pulled up.

“Hey Anzu, and Jonouchi.” Mai smirked, adjusting her glasses. “I heard you got a date with the guy who you said you despised. Why the sudden change of heart?” Miho covered her mouth, muffling her soft giggles. “Oh, don’t look so embarrassed, Kat. I’m just teasing,” she winked. “Get in you two.”

Anzu opened the car door, and gestured for Katsuya to get in first. He considered protesting, but decided not to. He was outnumbered, three-to-one. He settled himself in the plush seat, and watched as Anzu did the same and shut the door.

“Aw, don’t look so grumpy.” Miho said in a soft voice, twisting around in her seat to stare at Katsuya. He pursed his lips. “I know you only hang out with Mai usually, but it’ll be fun between us four. We’re going to make you look great.”

“We need to get some concealer.” Mai said, blue eyes staring at the rear-view mirror at Katsuya. “The bags underneath his eyes are so dark, do you ever get sleep?”

Miho opened a new note in her phone and typed out ‘concealer’. “I get sleep…” He lied. He didn’t get _much_ sleep, but he did sleep sometimes. Mai gave a look at her mirror as though she wanted to say, ‘I don’t believe a word you’re saying’.

Anzu leaned forward and put her hand on the shoulder of Miho’s seat. “Wouldn’t he look nice in flannel?”

“You read my mind, hon.” Mai said, gliding the car to a stop. She looked both ways, before maneuvering the car to the left and continuing their drive. “Did Kaiba ever say what kind of date it was?”

“No, just that he was going to pick me up at five.” He sighed, folding his arms.

“It’s definitely casual then.” Miho stated, absent-mindedly adjusting her hairbow. “Flannel would be perfect, but the question is if he should wear red or blue.”

“Blue.” Katsuya said, but was drowned out by Anzu talking over him and saying, “red!” Katsuya glared at her, and she rolled her eyes with a grin. “Katsuya, you’re clearly the red gay.”

“The red- what?”

“You know, Ruby and Sapphire.” Miho quipped.  
“Korra and Asami.”  
“Halsey in Colours.”  
“Okay, I get it.”  
“…Red Eyes and Blue Eyes.” Anzu finished, unable to help herself. The rest of the girls giggled in response, and Katsuya shook his head. He couldn’t help but smile at his friends.

Mai pulled into the parking lot of the store square, and shut off her car’s ignition. “Alright ladies,” she said, stepping out of the car. Miho took a few moments to grab her hand back, which she kept reaching for and missing. Anzu took Katsuya by the arm and pulled him out of the car.

“And me,” Katsuya sighed. “Don’t forget me.” Mai stared at him with an amused smile, and winked at him. After Miho had walked around the car, they all marched towards the clothing store.

“Hey, guys? How about Anzu and Mai go into the store and pick out the clothes they want Kat to try on, and I’ll go with him to Madrag to pick out a concealer.”

“Sounds good, Miho-chan.” Anzu said, and took Mai’s hand, walking with her into the store.

Miho watched them, before turning to Katsuya and smiling. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Why do you need me to go with you?” He asked, folding his arms behind his head as they walked to the store over.

“Well, when you pick a concealer you have to match it to your skin tone. It won’t look nice if your concealer is a different colour from your skin.” Miho explained in a soft voice. Katsuya answered with a ‘mm’. They walked into the store, and Miho made a beeline for the make-up section, immediately picking a few colours out. She started comparing them. “What made you say yes?”

“To Kaiba?”

“Mhm. You can tell me, I don’t have a big mouth. And if you don’t want me to tell Anzu or Mai, I won’t.” She looked at him and smiled. She ‘zipped’ her lips shut to prove her point.

Katsuya smiled and shook his head. Miho was always the sweeter one of the girls. “Well… I’m actually not sure how to start talking about it. Thinking back on it, it’s kind of embarrassing.” Miho stared at him, and after a few moments he guessed that was his cue to go into the story anyway. He told her about the kiss in the bathroom, the phone number, and the call. To further solidify his story, he showed her the fading permanent marker lines on his hand.  

She had gone quiet for a few moments, taking his chin in her hand and holding a concealer against his skin to compare the colour. Eventually, she spoke up. “I don’t know anything yet, since people can be very different on dates than when they’re nervous… but promise me you’ll be careful, Jonouchi-kun.”

Her words had caught him off guard, and he smiled, laughed, tried to dismiss it as a weird joke. “Oh yeah, he’s got nothing on me. I’ll send ‘im packin’ and cryin’ to… you weren’t kidding…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Jeez, Miho. You make it sound like he’s going to murder me.” She didn’t answer.

Eventually, she seemed satisfied with a colour, and he took out the wallet to pay for the make-up he knew he wasn’t going to touch after the girls were finished with him. He followed Miho into the store Mai and Anzu had disappeared in. “They’re probably in the changing room.” Miho piped up. Katsuya nodded, and followed her there.

Miho had been right. He was bombarded as soon as he walked into the area. “Can you believe this woman just told us you can only have six items in the changing room at once?” Mai said, rolling her eyes.

“Like, _hello_ ,” Anzu picked up. “We don’t just have _clothes_ , we have entire outfits that need to be tried on _together_.” Katsuya smiled, but felt nervous at what they were going to force him to pull on. “Can he try my outfit on first, Mai?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Anzu held up a red flannel shirt with a pair of black ripped jeans. “Look, red eyes. Get it?” She laughed.

“That’s so tacky and obvious.” Katsuya said, folding his arms and grinning. He was playing along, truthfully. The blonde hadn’t made the connection until Anzu pointed it out.

“We picked out these red converse shoes.” Mai said, tossing the pair of shoes at him.

He caught and dangled them by the laces. “I have shoes already?”

“No, it’s _essential_ that you have shoes that match your outfit.” Miho explained.

“And I’ve got these cute black studs. I know your ears are pierced, Kat.” Mai winked. “You can’t hide from me.”

Katsuya grinned and took the clothes, stepping into the changing booth to try on the clothes.

 


	3. Carnival

Katsuya stepped out of the library, sitting down on the concrete steps while he waited for Seto to arrive. Anzu, Mai, and Miho dropped him off at the library early, so he spent the extra time listening to music. His younger sister often wrote him emails with songs she liked to listen to, and he often just listened to the songs because it was only polite. He liked making her feel happy in any way he could, even though they were very far away from each other.

He and the girls had decided the first outfit was the best. He fiddled with the top button of his flannel shirt. His earlobe was irritated with the stud they had bought, since he didn’t often wear earrings.

He stared up at the sky; it was still bright out, but there was a cloud or two around.  It even looked a little more grey than blue.

Katsuya hummed, wringing his hands together nervously. He didn’t have his cigarettes with him, so he couldn’t smoke the anxiety away. The blonde kept thinking _am I underdressed? Is he going to show up? He’s not going to show up, is he?_

In the midst of that thought, however, the honk of a horn jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up at a white sport’s car. The passenger window rolled down, and a man stared at him coldly. It took a minute for Katsuya to move, but he eventually did. He hesitantly walked over and leaned his arm on the roof of the car, leaning in the window. “Kaiba?”

“Who else?” That was definitely his voice. It was just odd seeing him out of formal or generally…flashy clothing. Seto was wearing a black hoodie, and a turtleneck. Katsuya noticed that he was still wearing the gloves he wore all the time, but figured he might’ve had a thing for germs. Or peasants. He smirked at the thought, and opened the door. He slipped into the car, and buckled himself in.

Seto carefully moved the car back onto the road and lowered his radio. “I like music. What’s the song you’re listening to? It’s not the regular radio stuff.” Katsuya said, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back.

“…” Seto fixed Katsuya with a stare that surprised the blonde. It seemed nervous, or even kind of shy? He couldn’t tell, but it caught Katsuya completely off guard. “It’s electro swing.”

“Yeah? You know the artist?” Katsuya asked, looking over at the taller.

He paused, and then turned on his signal light. “Her name’s Alice Francis. She’s my favourite artist.” There was yet another pause, and then he turned the volume knob three notches up so that Katsuya could listen to the song.

After several minutes, it became apparent where they were heading. “The carnival?” Katsuya arched an eyebrow, and gave a teasing grin. “So Seto Kaiba _can_ let his hair down sometimes.”

“Oh, whatever,” Seto rolled his eyes. He pulled into the parking lot, switched gears, and killed the engine. “I have a little brother.”

Katsuya thought he understood. He opened the passenger door, and climbed out of the car. The blonde kicked the door shut and pushed his hands into his jean pockets, and watched as Seto walked around the car. He noticed that his date was wearing jeans and sneakers too, completing the casual outfit. He thought they were going to walk to the entrance, but instead, Seto held out his hand.

The blonde arched an eyebrow. “You’re lucky I brought my wallet.” He said, beginning to remove the aforementioned object from his back pocket when Seto shook his head.

“No…!” Katsuya froze and looked at him with a puzzled expression. “I wanted… ugh, I have to do everything myself.” He hissed, snatching Katsuya’s hand. The shorter of the two held the appendage in his own, and the first thing he had noticed was how cold his hand was.

The blonde blushed brightly, and followed Seto when he began walking. He hesitantly laced his fingers with Seto’s, which earned a blush from the taller. _Hell yeah, score._

They approached the ticket stand. Seto took out his credit card and asked for two wristbands, which made Katsuya give a dorky giggle. They put on the wristbands and walked away from the stand, which Katsuya thought was a good time to speak up. “I’ve never been to a carnival before.” He admitted. “Never like this.”

Seto stared at him, and then looked away. “Neither have I.” Katsuya stared at him, having a vague idea as to why, but not stating his thoughts.

Instead, he asked another question: “So what do you want to do first?”

There was a pause, before Seto glared away from Katsuya and answered. “Let’s get cotton candy.”  
“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

After going on all the rides (twice), and the Anti-Gravity ride _four_ times; they went on to the mini games. Seto won Katsuya several plush toys, but Katsuya was able to outshine Seto once by winning him the biggest dog plush the stand had.

Seto revealed a secret to Katsuya without meaning to. The brunette had a major sweet tooth. The entire time he was buying himself cotton candy, funnel cakes, and caramel apples. The only time he shared was with the cotton candy, since he got sick of it after some time. Katsuya had found it charming in a weird way. He couldn’t help but think, _he’s just like a little kid_ once or twice.

Katsuya had a lot of fun laughing at him as he fell (numerous times) in the fun house. And then he wasn’t laughing when Seto shoved him down the slide. In fact, he was screaming. They went on the Anti-Gravity a fifth time, and then got ice cream and sat on a park bench. Katsuya flinched every single time Seto bit into his.

“… and so I’ve been obsessed with photography and poetry ever since.” Katsuya explained, carefully dragging his tongue over the chocolate on his cone. “What about you? Do you have anything you really like?”  
“You’ll laugh.”  
“Try me.”

Seto bit into the cone and stared at Katsuya, carefully chewing the vanilla, fudge, and peanuts. He swallowed, “fine; ever since I was a kid I’ve loved dragons, and everything that has to do with dragons.”

“Everything that has to do with dragons?”

“You know, wyverns , wyrms, drakes. And ever noticed how most cultures developed isolated from each other, but each one has their own interpretation of dragon?” He laughed, his cheeks flushed. “My favourite video game growing up was the Spyro trilogy.”

“Really? I’ve never played it.”

Seto stared at Katsuya, and smiled gently. It took the blonde a moment to process, but when he did, his cheeks bloomed into a hot red hue. He looked away. “… I’ll let you come over, just make sure you washed off properly before you come. I don’t want you tracking dirt all over my manor.”

“Pft. Whatever, like you don’t have maids that clean up after you and your guests.” Katsuya fired back. The blonde looked up at the sky, and inhaled deeply. “Jesus, look at dat view.” The sky had darkened considerably. The stars were twinkling, but they were hardly visible over the lights of the carnival.  “I so wish I had my camera, man.”

“You can take a picture with my phone.” Katsuya turned to ask him if he really would, but Seto was already holding the device out to the shorter. He passed off his ice cream to Seto, and took the phone. He stood up on the bench, and then when that didn’t give him a good enough angle, climbed onto the back of the bench and balanced himself. Seto started laughing. “I bet you wish you were half my height.” He jabbed.

Katsuya rolled his eyes, and after a few moments, snapped the picture. He jumped down and sat on the bench, leaning over to show Seto the picture.

“… Wow…” Seto said in awe, and then looked at Katsuya. “That’s the worst picture I’ve ever seen.” Katsuya huffed, and nudged the taller’s shoulder.

“Maybe it’d be better if we go up there.” Katsuya pointed at the Ferris wheel. “Ay, where’s my ice cream?” Seto only smirked slyly and stood up. “You’re such a hog.”

Katsuya linked his elbow with Seto’s and they walked together to the Ferris wheel. When they climbed onto the ride, Katsuya sighed and decided to ask about the elephant in the room. “You’ve never acted like this before. Why me?”

Seto stared at Katsuya for a moment. The stare made the blonde shiver, and he had to look away. “Isn’t ‘I like you’ enough?”

Katsuya wanted to say a bunch of other things. “ _Since when have you liked me?”_ Being one of the bigger questions. But he bit his tongue and didn’t say anything else. “Is there anything you wanted to be when you were a kid? I already told you mine.”

“… I wanted to be a math teacher.” He sighed, holding his head up in his hand.

“You?” Katsuya said, resisting the urge to scoff.

“I like kids, and I like math too.” Seto explained with a shrug. “I want to be a father one day. Even if I have to adopt.” Katsuya’s eyes softened.

“That’s cute.”

“Cute?” Seto looked at Katsuya with flushed cheeks. “No.”

“Mhm. You’re cute.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Prove it, then.” Seto opened his mouth to retort something back, before closing his jaw, and instead taking Katsuya’s hands. He leaned forward, and gently kissed Katsuya as they reached the top of the wheel. Katsuya slowly returned the kiss, the thought turning over and over in his head: _God, I was so wrong about him._


	4. His 18th Birthday

January 25th, 2015. After so many years, Katsuya was finally free of his father's strings. He was no longer a puppet, or some sort of underpaid janitor; he was free. 

He slid the door shut, creating the sound of silence so as not to draw attention to himself. He had gotten home from the birthday party his friends had thrown for him. He was almost moved to the point of tears when they showered him with gifts and even put out a cake with candles in it. Something he'd never seen his whole life.

Unfortunately, as quiet as Katsuya had been, his father had still stood at the end of the hallway. "Where the fuck have ya been?"

Katsuya's heart was already pounding against his ribs. "Out. With uh- my friends," he gulped. "I told you-I told you I would be with them. For my, um...birthday."

The taller of them sucked his teeth. Katsuya couldn't see his face well, but he figured the older was rolling his eyes. There was a stretch of silence, before the young adult decided to speak up again. "I'm not going to fix your mistakes anymore."

"Excuse me?" The man adjusted his stance so that he was no longer leaning against the door frame.

Katsuya felt his stomach sink, but he wasn't going to take back what he said. He needed to. He was an adult now, and his father couldn't control him anymore. "Yeah. I'm-I'm not going to give you my money anymore, or-or clean up the house, or... anything. I'm not doin' it anymore." He stood his ground, goosebumps rising in his skin.

His father grabbed his beer bottle by it's neck, and sauntered over, taking a swig of it. He loomed over his son, their eyes locking. Katsuya was the spitting image of his father. The only difference was that his eyes were brown, and he lacked the older's wrinkles. "I'd say you were about that age," he grumbled. "An age where you'd get a smart mouth with your parents. You ungrateful piece of shit!" He drew his arm back. Katsuya didn't even have enough time to duck. He only registered the sound of shattering as the glass bottle made contact with his head. He felt to the ground and sucked in a gulp of air. Warm, sticky blood ran down the side of his head, sticking his blonde hair to his face. 

His father grabbed his shirt, yanking him up to eye level and slamming him against a wall. He started pounding his son's face in, bruising him up and splitting his lips open. Ruby droplets fell from the broken skin. They smeared against Katsuya's face and his father's knuckles. 

He let his son fall to the ground, yelled at him, called him names as he tried to collect his thoughts and drag himself away . He drew his foot back, and kicked Katsuya in the face. Katsuya thought he was going to be blind in one eye. His father nudged his body over, slammed his boot down on his stomach, and listened to him scream in agony. He told him he deserved it for getting smart with his father. 

He reached down and grabbed long blonde tresses in his calloused fingers. Katsuya moaned in pain as the man screamed at him, shook him by the hair. "Let me go..." He hissed. Crystal tears coated his bruised cheeks. "Let me go!" He kicked his father between the legs, falling to the ground when his father released him. He stood up, his head swirling and his mind racing. He reached for a nearby bottle and repaid him the blow his father delivered earlier.

Katsuya turned around and ran, yanking the cordless phone off it's hook. He slid into his room, and then threw himself into his closet. Katsuya pushed his chair against the knob and backed away deep into the dark room, turning on the phone.  It took him some tries to dial the proper phone number, because his fingers were so numb and they were shaking so much .

He prayed to God that it would answer soon.

* * *

911 Operator: nine-one-one, what is your emergency?

Caller: I need help, please. I  just turned eighteen. My father is hurting me, he's hitting me even though I'm not a kid anymore.

911 Operator: Where are you?

Caller: six-six-five seaside avenue, second apartment.

911 Operator: What is your name?

Caller: Jonouchi, Katsuya. Please, please, he's pounding on the door. I don't want to fight back, I don't want to get in trouble with the law. 

911 Operator: Don't hang up, help is on the-

[Crash]

Caller: KATSUYA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!

 


	5. Hospitals

Katsuya woke up gradually. His vision faded into a white room, illuminated by the window on his left. The beeping of a heart monitor met his ears, and he groaned quietly. His whole body was filled with a dull pain.

“Katsuya-kun?”

He inhaled slowly. His brows furrowed as his right hand reached up to rub his eyes. “Seto?” He drowsily noted. “Where am I? Is this da hospital?”

He turned his head over. His vision was still blurry from sleep, but he could make out the figure of his boyfriend walking over to him. The taller kneeled beside his bed and reached over to gently stroke the other’s cheek. “Yes, you’re in the hospital. Do you remember what happened before now?”

“No… maybe…” Katsuya swallowed. He made great effort to begin sitting up, but gave up when his torso sent shocks of pain down his back. “I got home from the birthday party… my old man was waitin’ for me. I told him somethin’ dat made him mad… told him dat I wasn’t gonna do anythin’ else for him… he beat da shit out of me.”

Seto took Katsuya’s hand. His gloved thumb rubbed soothing circles over the blonde’s knuckles. “You called the police at some point. They found you unconscious, apprehended your father. They’re going to hold a trial, but he’s probably going to jail.” Seto explained. “You had a bad concussion and a broken rib. But you’re going to be okay.”

To Seto’s surprise, Katsuya sobbed. “I was saving up money to go to college,” he explained. “I wanted to go to San Francisco, to go to the Academy of Art Institute, I wanted to become a photographer, but I can’t. The hospital bill is gonna put me in debt.” Tears rushed down his swollen, bruised cheeks. The bandages on the side of his face soaked up some of them.

“You’re not going to be in debt,” Seto rushed out, using his thumbs to wipe away Katsuya’s tears.

“I don’t have a place to live anymore, if my old man’s in jail I’m gonna be homeless.” Katsuya whimpered pathetically. “I’m so stupid! I should have thought about that when I opened my big mouth.” _No, he was going to kick you out anyway, Katsuya._

“You’re going to be alright,” the brunette tried to interject.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do-“

“Katsuya, shut up and stop feeling sorry for yourself.” He snapped. Katsuya stopped sobbing, giving a sniffle in defeat.

“I’m going to pay for your hospital bill.” Seto said. Katsuya couldn’t see very well out of one eye, but he was staring at Seto in surprise. He opened his mouth to protest, only to be interrupted. “You spent the past minute crying your eyes out about not being able to do this, that, or the other, but you’re going to refuse an offer to help you out of debt?”

“I just don’t like feelin’ like I’m takin’ advantage of someone.” Katsuya mumbled. He sniffled again, watching Seto roll his eyes.

“You’re not taking advantage of me.”

Seto began opening and closing the locket on his chest. The blonde watched, mesmerised, before stopping him. He used his fingers to pop the locket open, and stared at the two pictures on either wing. The first was of Mokuba, when he and Seto were children and playing chess. The second was of the selfie the lovers took together at the top of the Ferris wheel. It was a mute point. Seto was as stubborn as Katsuya was boisterous.

 “When they clear you to leave the hospital, you can come with me to my manor. I’ll help you sort out the housing issue.” The reassurance finally allowed Katsuya to relax, and he settled in the hospital bed.

“Ya know, I’m really used to the room lights bein’ on.” Katsuya explained. “But the sunlight is really nice. I never liked hospitals, but ya being here makes it feel more comfortable.”

“Do you want to take a picture?” Seto asked. Katsuya looked at the taller, and found him holding out his camera. Actually, it wasn’t his camera, it was a brand new one.

Katsuya sucked in a sharp breath, “you didn’t.”

“I did.” Seto smirked, but then it faded away. “He crushed your camera, your father I mean. The first night here you woke up crying about what happened, but I don’t think you were really phased about the fact he had hurt you so badly. All you cared about was your camera.”

“Hah, sounds like me.” Katsuya took the device out of Seto’s hands, and turned it over. “Dank you…”

“Happy belated birthday.”

“Danks.”

“So, try it out, tell me how it works.” Seto encouraged. Katsuya smiled as best he could, and turned on the camera. He held it up to his face, and after a few moments of changing angles, he snapped a picture.

Katsuya looked at the screen and sighed happily. “It’s perfect.”

Seto leaned over and stared at the picture he’d taken. “I think you’re perfect too.” He said after a moment.


	6. Mosquito Bites

Katsuya liked to play sports. Okay, he _loved_ to play sports. He was a football player (a striker to be specific) on Domino High’s team, and he knew he could be a little cocky since the season’s winnings had improved noticeably after he joined.

He didn’t only play football, though. He spent a lot of time with Hiroto and his other friends playing pick-up basketball, baseball, and soccer. He liked the taste of sweat and dirt, but only during the game. Afterwards he fought hard to get home and take a shower. Katsuya fondly recalls one of his favourite games taking place during a thunderstorm. He ruined his sneakers and his hoodie with mud, but it was worth it in his mind.

He had played baseball with Seto’s younger brother, Mokuba. The kid −having seen the shit he’d seen− took the opportunity of a normal life to improve himself physically. He’d gotten into soft ball and is taking martial arts so that he could defend himself. After his first game with a comment from Katsuya about his athletic-ness, Mokuba waved off the praise with, “I’m just not going to let myself get kidnapped again. I’m sick of it.”

Seto had watched them play from the shade of a few trees, sitting on the ground. Katsuya absolutely couldn’t understand how the taller was wearing a turtleneck and a hoodie in this weather. God, it was so hot, the blonde was sweating bullets.

On the walk home, Seto bought an ice cream cone for himself, a popsicle for Katsuya, and one of those hideous Spongebob popsicle bars. Katsuya didn’t have enough time to gradually lick the popsicle up before it started melting all over his hands, and he had to resort to biting into the frozen treat. His teeth and his head were in terrible pain, and Seto was smiling about it.

“Damn it.” Mokuba huffed, touching his upper arm.

“What’s da matter?” Katsuya leaned down to stare at what the younger brother was poking, and sucked his teeth when he saw an irritated bump in his skin. “A mosquito got ya?”

Mokuba kicked the ground and went back to eating his ice-pop, his good mood ruined. Seto cleared his throat of ice cream phlegm. “If there was catnip for mosquitoes, it would be Mokuba.” Seto explained.  

The blonde couldn’t help but snort at that. Mokuba shot a dirty look at Katsuya, and then at Seto, and they both ashamedly looked away.

When they had gotten to Seto’s manor, Mokuba had five mosquito bites on one arm, five on the other, two on his lower back, and eight on both of his legs. Katsuya thought that the poor kid might’ve had an allergic reaction to the bites, because he was complaining that some of them hurt.

After some complaining, Seto finally got Mokuba to stop scratching the bites and apply the cortisone. He went off to do his own thing.

Katsuya sat down on the couch next to Seto, and shimmied closer. He rested his head on the taller’s shoulder, and sighed softly. “Aren’t ya hot?”

“I am.” Seto said.

“No, I mean, ya must be sweatin’ up a storm in all those clothes.” Katsuya moved his head away to stare at Seto, who looked a little paler than before.

“I’m covering up something.” Seto said, unable to stop the words before they came out of his mouth. Katsuya blinked, frowned, and opened his mouth to ask what he meant… and then trailed off. If Seto wanted to tell him, he’d tell him.

Unfortunately, Seto didn’t tell him.

The next day, Katsuya caught a glimpse of Mokuba wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants to cover up the scars he scratched into the mosquito bites. Katsuya, for some odd reason, thought: _the fruit doesn’t fall far from the tree._

And then he quickly shoved the thought away. Seto wasn’t hiding scars.

He couldn’t have been.


	7. The Zombie-Mannequins Commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a writing prompt. I promise it's relevant to the main story.

Katsuya used the handle bars of his bike to lift himself off the seat. He jumped off the contraption and allowed it to fall onto the sidewalk. A bat was strapped to his back with a rope that went over his chest. He pushed his hands into his jean pockets, and walked up to his group of friends with a crooked smile. “Ay!”

“There he is!” Hiroto yelled. He wrapped an arm around Kat’s shoulders and smiled at his buddy. “What’s all this I hear about you dating someone big and famous?” He said teasingly. “His name starts with an S, and rhymes with ghetto?”

“I guess Mai already told ya, huh?” Katsuya said. The girl looked over at him, gave a smile, and winked. “It was only a matter of time before it spread to all of ya.”

“It’s not like it’s a secret that can be kept,” Mai began. “I mean, we won’t tell the regular population, but it’s going to get out eventually.”

“You know, street rat dates billionaire CEO.” Katsuya caught Hiroto in a headlock and began aggressively rubbing his knuckles into the other’s hair lovingly for that statement.

Katsuya looked up when he heard the engine of a motorcycle, and grinned widely as his and Mai’s friend decided to drop in. The bike purred to a stop when he shut off the engine, and he removed his helmet. His hair fluffed outwards. “’Ello mates, and Mai.” He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes with her own smirk. “How’re you all doin’ this after ‘ere?”

“Could be worse, Valon.” Mai sighed, running a hand through her short, blonde hair. Katsuya remembered when she had cut it all off. He thought it suited her personality better, anyway. “It’s dry enough now, so there’s no bugs around.”

“Ay, I agree with you. Bug bites are awful, ain’t they?” He chuckled, glancing at Katsuya. “And you, buddy. Heard you were datin’ that Kaiba man. I don’t exactly know what you see in ‘im.”

Katsuya snorted, giving a shrug. “Shit just happened like that, ya know? Anyway, when are we gonna start?”

“When Ryuuji gets here, of course.” Mai rolled her eyes. “You can’t have the dork story without all the dorks present.”

Hiroto pursed his lips, “even when you’re participating in the dork story, too?”

“Well, I suppose at any rate, she’s insultin’ ‘erself as well as us.” Valon stuck his tongue out at Mai, who returned the gesture. Katsuya reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He waited for the pack of wolves to pounce.

Well, at least one of them did. “Can you spare one, Kat?” Mai asked, adjusting her leather jacket.

“No problem, Mai. Ya got a light? I think I left mine at home.”

Mai shook her head, but waved him over to her car. “I’ve got a built in lighter in my convertible.”

Hiroto arched an eyebrow. “Even though you know all of the health problems cigarettes cause, even though you got suspended from school from smoking on the grounds, even though some of your friends complain about the smell, you just keep at it. Huh?” For each point he made, he put up a finger until he was holding three of the appendances up.

“Hiroto, if I die, I’d like to believe it’s my own damn fault.” Katsuya said as he pushed the car lighter against the tip of his cigarette. He passed it over to Mai so she could do the same, while Hiroto put his pointing and ring finger down to flip Katsuya off.

“There ‘e is.” Valon said, though he didn’t really need to announce it. The entire group could tell Ryuuji was arriving by the sound of “Sexy Back” playing through the speakers of his car.

They watched as he drove up and parked behind Mai’s car. He cut the engine (and as a result, the music) and climbed out of the vehicle. “Hey guys.” The door shut with a bang.

“Sup, asshole.” Katsuya said. “Nobody takes these streets or comes to this bridge anymore, so I don’t get how ya got here so late.”

“Uh, sorry. I got caught up with something.” Ryuuji said. Mai gave a sly smile, but didn’t say what had been on her mind. She didn’t have to, because the rest of the others were thinking of the same thing. “So, how’s everything?”

Katsuya leaned on the railing of the bridge, staring down at the blue waters. “Yeah, what was da rush calling us over ‘ere, Hiroto?”

“The rush…” Hiroto watched as Katsuya inhaled a puff of cigarette smoke. “The rush was because of that shifty piece of news on the radio earlier. I wouldn’t have expected _you_ to hear it, Jonouchi…”

“Ay…”

“… But I’m sure Valon, Mai, and Ryuuji heard it.” He finished.

Mai chewed on the filter of her cigarette, before removing it from between her lips. There was a pink lipstick stain on the end. “Do I have to…?”

“Only if you want to, Mai,” Valon replied. He had begun smiling at her, but Ryuuji decided that the conversation needed to be spurred forward.

“Let’s not beat around the bush, guys. It’s obviously a joke, right? I mean, people dying, coming back to life, and then biting other people?” Ryuuji rolled his green eyes. “The radio station just wanted to alarm some people, like that one War of Worlds broadcast where the radio station made everyone believe that aliens were actually invading Earth.”

“Hah,” Katsuya looked between all of them. “Is dat da jist of it? Zombies? Hiroto, you’re a lotta things, but I didn’t expect gullible ta be one’a’dem.”

“Well, I can’t exactly blame him for being concerned, mate.” Valon shrugged. “The way the radio ended was with screaming, and music hasn’t been playing from that station ever since.”

“What about the other stations?” Mai asked, pursing her lips. “They were all working fine for me last time I checked.”

“That’s why I think it’s just a hoax.” Ryuuji started toying with the die earring he wore.

Hiroto said, “well, that’d be true, except I saw this article on my phone… uhh- it’s a news article, it just says mysterious, dead-eye’d humans shuffling around after radio station goes down.”

“Seriously?” Mai groaned. “You… they couldn’t have come up with a better title? Or premise? Or _idea_?” Hiroto shrugged and showed her his phone screen.

“Yeah, I’ll tell ya da mysterious, dead-eye’d humans shuffling around.” Katsuya spoke up around the cigarette in his teeth. “They’re millennials and gen Z kids.”

A snort from Valon, and the rest of the gang began laughing in response to Katsuya’s joke. He chuckled softly too, as their laughter was contagious. Hiroto, attempting to compose himself, continued. “Yeah, it’s just that my worse fear is living during a zombie apocalypse. Maybe I am overreacting.”

“Maybe a little,” Ryuuji replied. Mai was still smiling about Katsuya’s joke.

“Hey guys, look at that.” Valon pointed down the curve of the bridge, at someone with a white and red t-shirt. Everyone went silent, studying this person as she wobbled up the pavement. They wondered why the person was here, after all they had been the only ones who used this bridge.

“My God,” Katsuya cried, pointing. “That’s not a design, her t-shirt is soaked with blood!”

“Oh my God!” Mai dropped her cigarette on the concrete and ran up to the woman, catching her by the midriff before she had collapsed. The rest of the gang had followed suit. “Miss? Ma’am? Are you okay, ma’am?!”

In a hoarse, hissy voice, the woman answered. “You’re so young… please… run… get away from Domino City… get away…” She groaned. Thick saliva slithered from her swollen, blue lips. Mai ignored it, and tried to steady the woman.

“Please try to stay conscious, please, we’re going to get you to the hospital.” Mai was answered with a deep moan as she began walking the woman over to her car. Katsuya went over to help Mai, draping the woman’s limp arm around his shoulder.

“… Leave meeee…” The woman slurred.

“Please don’t strain yourself, m’lady.” Ryuuji said with a quaking voice. He was fumbling with his phone to try and alert the hospital.

“Leeeeaveee meee…” She said once more, this time more firmly, as her eyes went misty. She didn’t speak again, and went extremely stiff in Mai and Katsuya’s arms.

“Oh my God!” Mai shouted, letting go of the woman. Katsuya jerked back as well… but the middle-aged woman didn’t fall. She remained incredibly still, like a wax figure… which was Valon’s worse fear.

“Okay, ew. _Ew._ ” He said, backing away from her. Blood spurted from the wound on her shoulder with an odd squelching sound, which made Hiroto gag.

“Hello? Hello?” Ryuuji groaned. “No one is answering!”

“ _No_ one?!” Hiroto wheezed, gripping his shirt as though he were holding his heart. “This can’t be happening.”

Katsuya was moved with a morbid sense of curiosity. He approached the woman, and grabbed her wrist, moving her arm up. The arm remained elevated in the air like a mannequin. Valon, horrified, took a step back. “My God.”

 Mai held her chin in thought, before looking at the other’s. “Well, what now?”

“What do you mean, _what now_?” Katsuya huffed, looking at her. Valon looked incredibly confused.

“What now…” Ryuuji began. “Well, what happens now is that,”

Mai let out a shriek and attempted to turn heel and run. The woman had moved suddenly, snarling, and lurched at Mai. Katsuya yelled and struggled to untie the bat from around his chest, while Hiroto kicked at the being that once was a woman. As the creature rolled over, spitting and snarling, it reached out to grab Hiroto’s pant leg. Katsuya gripped the handle of his bat and brought it down on the creature’s head. Panic raking at his insides, he brought it down again and again, blood splattering everywhere.

Again, and again, and again until Valon grabbed Katsuya from behind and pulled him back from the corpse. “Stop, stop it, look it’s not moving anymore.”

“Mai?!” There was a sense of urgency in Ryuuji’s voice as he dropped to his knees next to her.

“FUCK!” She screamed, sitting up. She gripped her lower arm, as her upper arm had a huge concave wound in it. “THIS HURTS! THE FUCKING BITCH TOOK A CHUNK CLEAN OUT OF ME!”

“Oh my God, this isn’t happening!” Hiroto yelled, pacing back and forth. “First Aid! We need first aid!”

Katsuya, snapping to attention, yanked out of Valon’s arms and ran to his bike. He went into the front basket and pulled out a small cloth he used to conceal his first aid. He kept it there because of his living situation… keeping first aid around the house had been dangerous when his old man lived with him. With shaking hands, he brought the kit out. He dropped to his knees beside Mai, opening the casing.

He didn’t get very far in the task. “I can do it myself!” Mai snapped, snatching the disinfectant wipes from Katsuya. He wheezed, gripping his chest.

“We need to get you to a hospital!” Ryuuji rushed out, running to his car. He threw open the door and climbed into the driver’s seat. Katsuya heard the engine sputtering as Ryuuji twisted the key back and forth.

 _Damn!_ “Did you leave your fucking headlights on!” Katsuya stormed over.

Hiroto was pacing and practicing breathing exercises, Valon following him and attempting to calm him down. Mai used her teeth to cut the medical tape, finishing her task of bandaging the wound. Katsuya noticed this, and instead of continuing his argument with Ryuuji, ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and walked over. He ripped the fabric again, and looped it just above Mai’s wound, tying it tightly so that it cut circulation.

“There, that should lessen the bleeding.” He said.

Mai had an odd look in her eyes. “Considering the circumstances, I suppose we’re living Hiroto’s worst nightmare.” She said slowly. Katsuya felt his stomach sink.

“We’re not leaving you behind, Mai!”

“You don’t have a goddamn choice, Katsuya!” She snapped, her expression stern as she shoved his chest. She sucked in a sharp breath, pain shooting up her arm. “Are you guys going to be the idiots that bring along the infected person and risk everyone’s safety?! I don’t think so!” She inhaled shakily, running a hand through her short, blonde hair. “I’ll be okay guys.”

Katsuya felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes, and he looked away sharply, trying to hold them back. “Mai…”

“I smoked my last cigarette.” She said, clearly talking around a ball of guilt. “Do you have another one? Maybe I’ll die from the cigarette and not the virus.” She watched him open his pack of Newports, and smiled as he handed her one. “You’re the best. Don’t any of you idiots die, you hear me?”

Katsuya noticed that she was right. Though the wound wasn’t completely visible, the skin around it was beginning to become discoloured. Black, vein-y, and narcotic. He swallowed thickly. “I won’t. I can’t guarantee the others won’t, though.”

“Real supportive!” Ryuuji yelled from his car, after slamming his fist on the steering wheel. He was sobbing too, though it was very faint.

 There was a wash of silence. Katsuya looked between Valon, who was holding his hands over his mouth, to Ryuuji, who was crying into his steering wheel. He turned and stared at Hiroto, who had a horrified look upon his face. “Hiro? What’s the matter?”

He never answered, just lifted his hand and pointed. Katsuya turned to stare in the direction he was pointing in, and Valon dry heaved.

Down the road, in the opposite direction that the woman had come from, were people scattered about, some in awkward contorted stances. _Others looked…normal._ Katsuya dared to think. But none of them were moving, standing like wax dolls in the daylight.

“Go.” Mai said, turning back to face the boys. “Go, go! Take my car and get out of here!”

Katsuya fixed Mai with an unreadable stare, and then ran over to pull Ryuuji out of his car. He dragged the teen over to Mai’s car while he screamed and kicked, saying that he wasn’t going to touch her car, he wasn’t going to get in without Mai. Valon forced himself to stare away from the mannequin-like people, and squatted beside her. “I can’t leave you behind, Mai…” He muttered, looking up to see Hiroto was already getting into the car, while Katsuya turned it on.

“You’re going to have to. Just think of it like this… we’ll meet again someday, though you might be an old man and I’ll still look like I’m pushing 17.” She smirked, and winked. “Tell me you’ve got a light.”

“Nah, Mai. I told you. I quit smoking.” He said, running his hand through her hair. “For you.”

“I hate you.” Mai said, smiling. He swallowed thickly, and wrapped his arms around her midriff, hugging her tightly.

“I love you.”

Katsuya honked the horn at Valon, who jumped out of Mai’s embrace. “We haven’t got all day, man!” Hiroto said.

“See you in Heaven.” Valon murmured.

“Oh, honey, didn’t anyone tell you?” Mai smiled. “I’m going to Hell.”

Katsuya’s phone started ringing. “Aw, shit.”

“What’s up, Kat?”

“Seto’s calling me.”

“Ugh!” Hiroto groaned, while Mai stood up and started giggling. “We were just getting immersed into the story too!”

“I think we’re getting too old to do this.” Valon piped up, shaking his head as Katsuya answered the phone and stuffed his finger into his uncovered ear.

“Y’ello?”

“Where are you?” Seto hissed over the phone. “I’ve been texting you all day and you haven’t responded to a single one of my messages!”

“I told ya I was going to have my texts on mute, Seto-kun.” Katsuya said, a bit humbled, “I’m hangin’ out with my friends.”

“Kat!” Mai called, walking over to her car to use the built-in lighter. “Hurry up so we can get the story on already! Anyway, Valon, we’re never too old to use our imaginations or something cheesy like that…”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“You’re with _her_?” Seto said, his voice still a low hiss.

“You’ve got a problem with me hangin’ out with Mai!” Katsuya shouted, which caught the attention of all of his friends. They stared at him, going quiet and waiting to hear more.

“Yes, I do, I have a huge problem with it.”

“When I started dating you, I didn’t sign up for a controlling boyfriend who is paranoid that I’m going to leave him for the next person I make eye contact with! I’m not going to stop being friends with Mai, or any of the others, just because you want me too. It’s not like I even _flirt_ with her. I already got out of a controlling relationship with my father, I don’t need you taking his place! Is that clear!”

“… Yes.”

“Then goodbye!” Katsuya hung up the phone and sat on the asphalt, covering his face with his hands.

“Are you okay, dude?” Hiroto asked, a little uncertainly.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Katsuya had said after a pause. “Where were we?”

“We were about to leave zombie Mai.”

“I only died first because I didn’t feel like playing along with the whole story this time.” Mai said, rolling her eyes.

“No, it’s cool, that way, we can pretend like you turned Seto into a zombie. Imagine the cruel irony of that!” Ryuuji said. Valon snorted at the thought.

“Valon, you need to come up with a better zombie.” Mai said with a pout. “I don’t understand the mannequin thing at all!”

“I just really don’t like mannequins?” He said, shrugging. “I dunno what to tell you, mate.”

“And what was all that about ‘I love you Mai’ ohhhH!” Hiroto clasped his hands together and started making kissy noises.

Katsuya was beginning to drown his friends out, unable to care enough about them at the moment. His body was oddly cold… oh God. He didn’t think he could handle someone controlling him again. He couldn’t. _He wouldn’t._


	8. Guardian Angel

“Don’t ya ever get tired of playing human?” Katsuya asked in the middle of Yuugi’s sentence. The teen stopped talking and fixed his friend with a curious stare. “I mean, I think you’re an angel or somethin’. Someone’s guardian angel,” he used his chopsticks to turn over a piece of his breaded pork.

As soon as Katsuya had arrived at Yuugi’s home, the shorter of the two flung himself into the kitchen to make lunch. Thirty minutes of chat time and tea later, and there was a plate of baked tonkatsu in front of Katsuya. He usually loved his friend’s cooking—and his friend usually loved to cook for him, but today he had no appetite. He was forcing himself to eat despite it all, because wasting food was a terrible sin to Katsuya’s broken family. “I don’t know what you mean,” Yuugi stammered. “I just try to be as nice as I can, and you’re my best friend Jonouchi-kun.”

A smile played upon Katsuya’s lips. “That’s exactly what I mean.” A pause. “Yuug, I’m scared.”

“Scared about what?” The astonishment in his words made him flinch.

“… Seto’s been acting off lately. Isn’t that stupid? I’ve been with him a few months and now I’m scared of him.” He said with a shaky sigh. He used his chopsticks to pick up a pork loin, and dipped it into his tonkatsu sauce. “I’d just thought I’d come to ya, since… well, you’re his cousin.”

Learning that Yuugi and Seto were cousins on their mothers’ sides had been a shock to Katsuya. But it had made sense as to why Yuugi’s mother looked like Seto.

Yuugi sat back and considered the question, watching his friend’s terrible table manners. He knew that Katsuya learned the proper way to do _everything._ But that wasn’t going to make him do it. He sighed, tangling his hands together. “Jonouchi-kun… Kaiba was never really in a good mind state. I mean… he got better being with you, but I think he’s just running from something.”

Katsuya stared at Yuugi, waiting for him to finish his thought. He never did.

“I think… if you’re really, truly scared…” Yuugi fumbled with his fingers. “That this is what you should do.”

But, like a dumbass, Katsuya ignored his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact (if this story can even have fun facts): This chapter was only supposed to be 200 words long to get the word count even. As you can see, that didn't work out (lol).


End file.
